This application claims priority of Korea patent application No. 1999-63719, filed on Dec. 28, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake system, and more particularly to an intake system adapted to improve air current sound generated by air passing through a throttle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, air infused into an engine flows in the follow fashion. In other words, the air filtered by an air cleaner is adjusted in volume thereof by open duct at a throttle valve disposed in the throttle body and sucked into a cylinder through each manifold.
Particularly, the throttle body includes a throttle valve for controlling sucked air amount, a bypass system for bypassing a predetermined amount of air for obtaining idling rotating speed, a throttle position sensor for detecting a throttle valve open duct and a dash pat.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the throttle body thus constructed serves to control air amount necessary for maintaining a resolution per minute (RPM) according to an idle speed actuator 11 during idling. At this time, there is generated an air current sound of white noise while the air passes the idle speed actuator 11. The generated noise is amplified in a surge tank (not shown) to be radiated and heard at the outside. Meanwhile, unexplained reference numeral 12 in FIG. 1 is a main valve for controlling air amounted at synchronization.
The air current sound thus created in idling, which is heard loudly especially in cold, freezing weather, can be reduced by improvement in idle speed actuator 11 itself, mounting an air controller in flow passage or thickening wall thickness of surge tank.
However, there is a problem in that thickened wall of surge tank increases weight, manufacturing cost and involves a manufacturing difficulty.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide an intake system adapted and constructed to reduce noise without change or alteration to existing structure.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided an intake system, the system comprising:
an intake duct formed for intake of air;
a resonator formed at one side of the intake duct;
a flow passage connected to the intake duct for air to be infused from the intake duct;
a main valve formed in the flow passage for controlling amount of air infused from the intake duct;
a throttle body mounted with an idle speed actuator formed at an air route communicatively equipped at the flow passage for controlling the amount of air; and
a connecting member for connecting the air route and the resonator.
The air route according to the present invention communicate at one end thereof with the flow passage while the other end thereof comes out of the flow passage to have the idle speed actuator installed at one side thereof with the connecting member equipped at the other side thereof.